


Lines Cast

by altair



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Gen, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altair/pseuds/altair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urataros attempts to give Miura advice about how to win Airi's heart. Miura doesn't react well. Takes place after Climax Deka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt, in which I was given Miura and Urataros as characters, and an object of either fish hooks or razor scooters. You can see which way that went.
> 
> I doubt this has much bearing with Episode Red and all, but it was written well before Saraba came out, so.

If the previous Sakurai Yuuto was any indication of Airi's tastes in men, then Miura was much better suited to her than Oozaki. Given everything Urataros knew of Sakurai, courtesy of Ryoutarou's memories, the kindness and...well, a bit of _geekiness_ that were inherent in him were also prominent in Miura. And Miura was...gentle, he supposed, with his affections. Oozaki reminded Urataros a bit too much of himself...just not as talented at stringing people along (then again, as far as he was concerned, no one was), but he well knew that Airi deserved better than that.

Miura always seemed genuinely concerned for Ryoutarou when any of his numerous misfortunes befell him, and was the only one who had actually noticed the Imajin possessing him. While he did have some strange ideas as to how to deal with these possessions, he was trying his best to help, and Urataros could respect that.

And it was with these thoughts that Urataros decided he needed to have a talk with Ryoutarou.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miura followed Ryoutarou through the Den-Liner, slightly wary. He hadn't been sure what to think when Ryoutarou had told him that one of his Imajin (Miura still had trouble thinking of them as anything besides evil spirits, but after seeing the work they did as policemen, he was working hard to change that) wanted to speak with him. He had hesitantly agreed, wondering what he had done to pique their interest. Maybe Oozaki had set it up to have an afternoon alone with Airi...he grimaced at the thought, and solemnly hoped that Ryoutarou wouldn't take part in something like that.

They stopped in the Den-Liner's dining car, and Ryoutarou motioned for Miura to take a seat. "I'll be right back with him," he said, disappearing through the door to make his way toward the office car.

Miura shifted uncomfortably in the booth, and looked over his shoulder, waiting for the evi---Imajin. He heard footsteps approach, and turned back toward the door, biting his lower lip slightly in anxiety.

Urataros entered the room silently, gaze turning to Miura almost immediately. He sauntered over to the booth and settled in across from the nervous human. Saying nothing, he instead pulled out his fishing rod and eyed his lures appreciatively.

After a few (and painstakingly long, in Miura's opinion) minutes, Urataros finally turned his attention back to the human in front of him. 

And proceeded to wave the lures in his face.

Miura flinched, waving the lures away and giving the Imajin a confused look. Urataros seemed to smile, before suddenly speaking, "Tell me, what do you know about fishing?"

The confusion seemed to increase. "N-Not much?" Actually he knew nothing about fishing, but he didn't want to completely offend the Imajin, who seemed quite taken with it, if his fishing rod was any indication. He also hoped his wasn't some sort of test of character, because even though they were policemen, Miura still hadn't completely shaken his perceptions of them...and this nerve-wracking meeting wasn't helping.

"A pity. Winning a woman's heart is similar to fishing, you see." Miura's confusion still did not fade, and Urataros vaguely wondered if he was wasting his time. "You've sensed us within Ryoutarou for quite some time now...surely you don't think that we're completely oblivious as to what goes on around him?"

Realization. Urataros smirked inwardly as Miura blushed slightly.

"Now, how should I put this...? Your words are your hook, so to speak. But in order to truly entice your intended catch, you need the right bait as well." He cast a sidelong glace towards Miura, waiting to see if the human understood just what he was offering.

Judging from the way his Miura's eyes widened, he understood Urataros' meaning. But before the Imajin could say anymore, Miura's eyes narrowed. He stood suddenly, both hands on the table between them, leaning on it.

"Look, it's...if you have some sort of inside information about how to win Airi's heart, I don't want it. I don't want to trick her like that...if she loves me, it'll be for me." Miura's anger was subdued (had he ever seen him in full anger? Urataros couldn't remember), but it was also quite obvious.

Urataros smiled slightly as Miura slid out of the booth and walked toward the door. "If that's the case..." he cooed. Mentally, he called out to Ryoutarou, alerting him that Miura was ready to leave.

Miura stopped in front of the door. He sighed, turning back to the Imajin. "Thanks for the offer, I guess. But that's not how love should work." He reached for the door's handle, pulling it open with a bit more force than necessary.

Ryoutarou came flying into the room and landed on the floor in front of Miura, who immediately helped him up. "Ryoutarou-kun, are you all right?"

"Ah..I'm fine...thank you, Miura-san." Ryoutarou smiled, and despite his residual anger, Miura smiled back. It wasn't as if any of this was Ryoutarou's fault, anyway.

As the two of them left the dining car, Miura in front, Ryoutarou cast a glance back to Urataros, who was still sitting at the booth. _Well? How did it go?_

_No doubt...he'll be the one._

Ryoutarou smiled.


End file.
